Ninja Melk Yugioh Version
by Luna Motou
Summary: Ryou and Malik want to become ninjas so what will happen when another ninja gives them that opportunity? What will happen to them and what lies ahead in this adventure? Rated T for language. YxYY
1. Introduction to Characters

Luna: Another one-shot!

Kiley: HOORAY!! The last one was a big hit!

Yami: Thank you for reading it!

Luna: Yugi.....Please do the honors

Yugi: Here are the characters!!

**Characters for Ninja Melk (Yugioh Version)**

Ryou: Main Character

Malik: Main Character

Yugi: Master Ding-a-ling

Yami: Master Ching Ching

Bakura: Bokchoy

Marik: Lapchung

Kiley: Bakura's assistant

Door Person 1: Seto Kaiba

Door Person 2: Joey Wheeler

Door Person 3: Luna


	2. Prologue

Luna: Alrighty!!

Yugi: Is this the prologue?

Luna: You bet!

Ryou: When does the action start?

Kiley: I'm guessing next chappy

Yami: Luna does not own Ninja Melk by Ryan Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi on the channel Nigahiga on YouTube or Yugioh.

Luna: If I own Yugioh Yami would never have left Yugi and if I owned Ninja Melk I would make a part 2!

~~Prologue~~

**Once upon a time, **

**Long, long ago...**

**like really long ago....**

**like last week Monday or something...**

**There was a retired ninja**

**Named Master Ching Ching**

**Who sent his student, Lapchung, nickname Marik**

**after another ninja**

**an evil ninja....**

**His name...**

**Bokchoy...nickname Bakura...**

**and he was an expert**

**in kenjutsu**

**and dance....**

**and singing...**

**and art...**

**and chess...**

**and anyway....**

**He would kill hundreds of innocent people**

**hide the remote**

**leave the toilet seat up**

**take the last cookie out of the cookie jar**

**eat the last piece of pie**

**All kinds of sick demented things...**

**Nobody has seen Bakura for days...**

***fire ball explosion***

**Until now...**

**ACHOO!**

Bakura and Marik fight each other in a secluded area in the forest. Soon Marik gets worn out and Bakura easily kicks his butt.

**And so Bakura escaped once again..**

End of Prolouge

Luna: Hope you enjoyed the Prolouge!!

Yami: Lol Bakura is a bastard!

Bakura: AM NOT!

Luna: Please Review!!

Yugi: Also the poll results on Luna's profile stand as A Prince seeking refuge : 5

Kiley: and A traveler looking for a place to spend the night : 3

Ryou: Keep up the voting!!

Malik: *presses blackout button*


	3. Chapter 1

Luna: WELCOME TO OUR NEXT CHAPPY!!!!

Yami: About time Luna

Luna: I wanted to wait okay?!?

Kiley: *hugs Luna* This is a good story!!

Yugi: Yeah......This is not a one-shot so we are sorry for confusing anyone!!

Luna: KILEY DISCLAIMER!!!!

Kiley: Luna doesn't own Yugioh or Ninja Melk by Ryan Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi on the channel Nigahiga on YouTube

Luna: If I owned Ninja Melk.....I would make a part 2 and If I owned Yugioh.....Tea would be an outcast!!

Yami: Special shout out to ThereseLyke, Twitchy Matchi, Call Me Joker, Sparky2295, Catrod1992, Wrath-Fangirl202, Dinotronn, The One True King, and Natoya!!

Yugi and Luna: Enjoy the Chappy!!!

**Warning!! This chappy includes the following : Insults, Language, and MAJOR FLUFF!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!**

~~Chapter 1~~

= =Ryou's POV= =

_Two ninjas fight in a place in a field. One ninja has snow white hair, the other has his mask on. They both stare each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. _

_The masked ninja makes the first move by swinging his sword to the white-haired ninja. He dodges it and kicks the sword out of his hand. The masked ninja tries punching the white-haired ninja, but he deflects all the punches._

_The white-haired ninja kicks the other in the neck, causing the masked one to fall to the ground. While he was on the ground, the white-haired ninja pulls out his sword and aims it at his heart._

I come out of my favorite daydream. I so badly wanted to be a ninja. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, coming back to reality.

"Being a ninja is tiring isn't it Malik?" I asks my best friend, Malik. Malik has wild blond hair and lavender eyes. I look over at Malik confused.

"Malik?" I ask. "Malik!!" I wave my hand in front of Malik's face but no answer, not even a flinch. I start to get worried.

= =Malik's POV= =

I faintly hear my name being called. All I hear is this. "Malik, Malik, Malik." I recognize the voice. It sounded to distant. Then an image appears and I don't hear the voice anymore.

I walk into my room and close the door. When I turn around, I see my favorite ball, the Green excersie ball.

"Yeah!!!" I scream happily and skip over to the ball. I start throwing it to the ceiling, balancing myself on top of it. I bounce the ball really high and I brake a vase. All I do is laugh at the broken vase pieces.

When I finally stop laughing, I bounce on top of the ball. Boy was this fun. I was about to throw the ball more until I hear my name being called again.

"Malik! Malik!!"

I think about whose voice that is. It's not my sister, Ishizu, nor is it my brother Odieon. The more I think, the more my vision fades.

I come back to reality and rub my eyes. I look around and see my best friend, Ryou. He seemed worried for some reason. I give him a smile and say "Oh hi there."

= = Ryou's POV= =

I stare at my friend so confused. He comes out of his daydream and act like everything is fine! I WAS WORRIED!!!

I shake it off and sigh happily. I think back to my daydream, and think back to the great awesomeness of being a ninja.

= =Malik's POV= =

I look over at Ryou. He seemed to be daydreaming or thinking. I look to see where he was looking and all I saw was a wall. I shrug and think back to my daydream.

"Wasn't that the coolest daydream ever Malik?" Ryou asks me, shaking me from my thoughts.

I sigh happily. "It sure was Ryou," I reply back.

"Don't you just wish it all came true Malik?" Ryou asks

"I know right Ry?" I reply

"I mean......Imagine if we were real ninjas!!" Ryou says real happily

I stopped and look over at my best friend. He looked so happy. 'We were supposed to be daydreaming about ninjas?! I never got that in my quota!! OOPS!!! Just play it cool Malik' I say t myself.

"Yeah ninjas.....totally," I reply back nervously.

"Wouldn't that be great Malik?" Ryou asks sighing happily

I keep playing along. "It sure would pal," I say back

We both sighed happily. I think Ryou was daydreaming about ninja's again. I decided to go back to MY daydream. No if only I could figure out where I left that ball!!

~~Somewhere in the forest, not far from Ryou and Malik~~

= =Lapchung / Marik's POV= =

I walk to my masters temple. I have Wild spiky blond hair, tanned Egyptian skin, lavender eyes, and I have a well built body. I have to very wise masters.

Their names are Master Ching-Ching and Master Ding-a Ling. Master Ching-Ching has spiky tri-colored hair. Crimson red at the tips, blond lightning strike bangs and a few pointing up, and black at the base; Crimson eyes.

Master Ding-a-Ling looks like his twin but is different. He has spiky tri-colored hair as well. Amethyst at the tips, blond bangs, and black at the base. He also has Amethyst eyes.

My masters have different personalities. Master Ching-Ching can be easily angered and can fight exceptionally well. Master Ding-a-Ling isn't easily angered but fights just as good as Master Ching-Ching.

They also like to be called something different. Master Ching-Ching is also called Yami and Master Ding-a-Ling is also called Yugi.

I enter their temple and kneel down in respect. Both my master's glare at me, already knowing what has happened.

"I am sorry I failed you again Master Yugi and Yami," I say looking at each of them.

Master Yugi was meditating and looked very peaceful, Master Yami on the other hand looked either really mad or annoyed. I can never tell.

Master Yami is very good at hiding his emotions, while Master Yugi cannot most of the time. It amazes me that they are twins but then again they have extremely different personalities.

= = Yami's POV= =

I glared down at my student. He failed us once again. I would have kicked his ass out of here if it wasn't for my love, Yugi.

Yugi is so kind and generous of others. I sometimes think that will become his weakness, being able to forgive ANYONE!!

"I am sorry I failed you Master Yugi and Yami," Marik said.

"I know, you are fat!" I say. He was really fat!! How can he ran that fast if he's fat?!

"No, I am saying he got away again," Marik said.

I smirked inwardly. "I know, because you are so fat," I reply back. It was true he was fat!!

"So what are we going to do Master Yami and Yugi?" Marik asks.

I look over at my love and he was meditating, so I continued. "You are fat..." I reply back again.

I looked over to Marik and saw him sighing in frustration or annoyance. I couldn't tell. "You will never catch Bokchoy because you are so fat!" I say again.

"Well what are you saying?" Marik asked.

How dense IS this guy!! "You are fat." I say again. Ra can't he see it?!

"No!! What should I do??" Marik asked.

"Either you start eating healthy," Yugi said glaring at Marik.

"Stop looking so damn ugly," I say continuing.

"Exercise more," My love says.

"And become a true ninja," I say

"Or else find us someone else who can so the job because you will no longer be welcomed here!!" Me and Yugi say in unison.

Marik leaves the temple to think about what we said. I look towards my love and cuddle him.

"Well little one, you sure no how to use your words," I say smirking at him

"So can you Koi(1). Well said because I am starting to get annoyed by that fatty," Yugi says.

I kissed him on the lips and stayed that way until the need for oxygen was too great to ignore. I looked down at my hikari(2) and smirked. He was blushing. He was so cute yet so vulnerable.

We kissed again and I added more fever. Yugi matched it with all he had. When we pulled away, I looked at this beautiful angel that the gods have blessed. I loved him so much and would never leave him.

~~In a hidden temple in the forest~~

= =Kiley's POV= =

I waited for Bokchoy to return from an errand. Ra he was always late and always missing whenever you needed him. I'm gonna kill him if he doesn't hurry back.

I have Amethyst eyes, and spiky tri-colored hair waited for someone. My hair has Crimson red tips, blond bangs and a few pointed up, and black base. I also had pale skin. I am Bokchoy's apprentice.

Bokchoy's other name was Bakura. He has snow white spiky hair, cobalt colored eyes, and tanned Egyptian skin. He has an attitude and a temper. He is also very annoying.

Bakura comes in and smirks. I swear I am going to strangle him. Sadly I can't since I'm his apprentice. When they say he was evil, they weren't kidding.

"I see you have returned safely," I said with slight sadness.

"As if ANYONE could stop me!" He said bragging again.

"I'm just saying, for the millionth time, be careful," I said.

He laughed his evil laugh. "That fat ass ninja will never catch me!" He said again and laughed.

After a pause I asked, "So where did you go?"

"The supermarket," He replied annoyed.

"And let me guess, you forgot the milk?" I asked, curious. I NEED MY MILK OR I'M NOT HAPPY!!!

Bakura stared at me with his cobalt colored eyes and then laughed. I faintly heard him say "Damnit," then nothing else.

~~End Chapter 1~~

Luna: Phew!!

Yami and Yugi: *laugh* Making fun of Marik is fun!!!

Kiley: I'm evil?

Luna: For once....Yes

Kiley: Cool but I have to put up with Bokchoy!

Luna: Lol.....Hoped you enjoyed!!

Yami: Flames are allowed

Yugi: Be careful unless you want flames back!!

Malik: *presses blackout button*

Preview: Marik looks for his replacement and meets Ryou and Malik

Special thanks to Ryan Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi for the ideas!! *hugs both*


	4. Chapter 2

Luna: Welcome to Chapter 2!

Yami: What took you so long?

Kiley: She's been busy

Luna: VERY...Yugi...DISCLAIMER!

Yugi: *face palms* ...Luna does NOT own Ninja Melk by Ryan Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi from the Youtube channel...Nigahiga...and she does NOT own Yugioh either.

Yami: If she owned Ninja Melk...Bokchoy / Bakura wouldn't have forgotten the milk! If she owned Yugioh...Anzu / Tea would never have meet Atem.

Kiley: Special thanks to the following people : The One True King, Natoya, Sparky2295, Call Me Joker, E-Babe29, Wrath-Fangirl 202, and NIGAHIGA!

Luna: EXTRA special thanks to Ryan and Sean for all the extra ideas! *hugs both*

All: ENJOY!

(**Words - Narrator**)

~~Chapter 2~~

==Lapchung / Marik's POV==

_~~Flashback~~_

_"Either you start eating healthy," Master Yugi said glaring at me._

_"Stop looking so damn ugly," Master Yami said, also glaring at me with a smirk._

_"Exercise more," Master Yugi said, continuing after Master Yami_

_"And become a true ninja, or else find us someone else to do the job because you will no longer be welcomed here," They both say in unison._

_"HEY! WE CAN HEAR OURSLEVES!" Master Yami says._

_"ECHO...," Master Yugi says excited._

_~~End Flashback~~_

"They are both absolutely right," I say, standing up from my seat, "I'll find a replacement."

**And so Lapchung / Marik set out on an incredibly intense and detailed journey to find his replacement...**

I come to a big home...what were these things called? I think to myself for a minute...OH YEAH MANSIONS...Ra I am stupid today. I go up and knock on the door and wait.

**20 seconds later...**

Ra! Can these guys go any slower? I am about to knock again before I hear footsteps coming down, towards the door. 'Finally,' I say in my head. Someone opens the door with an annoyed look.

The person opened the door had short, chestnut hair, piercing blue eyes and he looked like he spent a lot of money for his suit. I stare at him before beginning.

"Hello, my name is Marik and I was wondering if you would like too...," I say but cut off as he yells to someone inside the house.

"KISARA! LET THE DOGS LOSE! WE GOT ANOTHER GOD DAMN BILL COLLECTOR!"

I sweat dropped at what he said and looked down at my outfit. I look like a ninja not a Ra damn bill collector! Can't this guy see that?

The woman, now known as Kisara, yelled back, "SETO KAIBA! _YOU _LET THE DOGS LOSE! I AM TRYING TO HELP MOKUBA!"

Seto Kaiba sighed and slammed the door in my face. I walked away sadly, then I hear dogs barking and I ran for my life.

**But failed...So he tried once more...**

I knock at someone else's door, praying to Ra they didn't have dogs. This house seemed average so I expected some better results. I waited about 15 seconds before someone answered the door.

The person at the door seemed better. He had honey colored eyes and honey - blond hair. He was wearing a green jacket that was zipped up half way. He was wearing hole-ish jeans and was holding a Diet Pepsi in his hand (AN: My favorite drink! ^^)

"Hi, I'm Marik and I would like to tell you...," I am silenced with him glaring at me.

'Oh Ra not again!...HAVE MERCY!' I pleaded inside my mind. He glared at me and I stared at him, waiting for his response.

"I don't care now GO AWAY! Can't you see I'm on a hot date?" I screamed at me.

(AN: I am sorry but I have little fashion sense so please bare with me.) I look inside and I see a blond girl wearing a purple corset, and a white jacket. She had a purple mini-skirt and purple boots to match. She obviously loves the color purple.

I was about to say something but he slammed the door in my face. I stare at the door and after 4 minutes, walk away with my head hung down, and with little dignity I have left...leave.

**And failed again...so he tried something else...**

I saw some girls in a uniform getting people listen to them so I hope this works. I go up and knock on another door. Ra I feel so stupid but I have nothing left to lose..except my dignity...my ninja - hood...my confidence...You know what I take that back. Forget I said that. Yes, yes I am an idiot.

The door opens to a teenage girl probably about 19. She had Midnight Blue eyes, and long Midnight blue hair that reached past her shoulders to the middle of her back. She was wearing a white skirt, and a midnight blue t-shirt. She had one golden earring on with the Eye of Horus on it. She was also wearing a little bit of blue glitter across her cheeks.

"Hi I'm selling Girl Scout cookies and I was wondering if you would like to-" I am silenced as she puts a hand up, signaling me to stop.

"First off, you have a man voice so how are you a girl scout," She asked.

"I uhhh have no idea," I said sounding stupid.

"Second, is THAT your uniform?"

I was becoming annoyed. "Yes?"

"For your information...I hate Girl scout cookies!" (I really don't by the way..) The girl said slamming the door in my face. I sigh and walk away until I hear a dog. I run as fast as I can, and when I turn back, a Chihuahua was chasing me. I am now a wuss.

**But nothing seemed to work!**

***many doors being slammed in Marik's face but one keeps opening and closing***

I see 2 boys inside that kept opening and closing their door. 'What are they doing?' I ask inside my head. I am shaken from my thoughts as the door re-opened.

That's when I got a better view of the 2 boys. One had long white hair, to his shoulders, and cobalt eyes. He looked like Bakura but his face looked more innocent. He was wearing a brown with white strip shirt and blue jeans.

The other looked exactly like...ME! He had wild blond hair and lavender eyes. I couldn't believe someone looked like me...then again Master Yugi and Yami looked alike so that's no difference. He was wearing a black shirt that said 100 % Local ® and blue jeans.

"And that is why this is my favorite door," The boy with White hair said pointing at the door and smiling at me. My look- a- like looked from his friend to the door.

"Can I tell you why I'm here now?" I ask getting creped out

~~End Chapter~~

Luna: I AM SO EVIL! XD

Yami: No fair Luna!

Yugi: Luna, why are you in pain?

Kiley: There was a fight in school and the 2 who were fighting pulled her in and started hurting her

Luna: *nods sadly*

Yugi: *hugs Luna* Please Review!

Ryou: Hoped you enjoyed!

Malik: Flames are allowed unless you want flames back.

Kaiba: Vote on Luna's profile please.

Joey: *presses blackout button*

This chapter is dedicated to ThereseLyke and Catrod1992 *hugs both* YOUR THE GREATEST!


End file.
